What are we?
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Riain fic set in series 30 episode 6: All the single ladies Rita and Iain go back to Rita's flat after sharing a kiss outside the pub, what will they become? One Shot Sorry so bad a summaries, please R&R! ONESHOT (SEQUEL NOW UP - FOUND OUT)


Based on the Riain scenes from last week's episode, there haven't been many of theses fics and since I'm away for a week with no internet, I thought I would try and write this before I go. Hope you like it. Follow me on tumblr casualtyfan

A/N this is a one shot separated into 4 chapters within this single chapter (hope that makes sense).

Chapter 1

He followed her out of the pub and round the corner. Rita looked as a precaution to make sure no one would see them and was glad to see that there wasn't anyone there.

She turned and found him right behind her, waiting. He had a longing look in his eyes and she new she wore a smile on her face that matched his.

The was technically going to be their second kiss that day. His peck on her lips earlier had simply been to tease her but this one, this one was more than that.

He was close now, really close. She knew there was no going back now so she pulled him closer by his shirt and felt his lips come crashing down on her own.

He could taste the strawberry lip gloss she had put on after her shift as he slipped his tongue further into her mouth.

They mirrored each other perfectly; as her hand grabbed his hair his was doing the same to hers. Drawing them closer, as close as they could possibly be. Neither wanting to take a break for breath but it finally came to the point where they could no longer continue with their action without a breather.

They broke apart and smiled. Rita laughed, this was a crazy and terrible idea but she could help herself from wanting more.

What where they doing? She though to herself; they were colleagues, they had to work together.

Still she took his hand and pulled him towards her car. She had only had one drink - she was still watching her alcohol consumption to make sure it didn't get out of hand once again - so she was safe to drive.

He just followed. His heart ruling his head, anticipating the night that lay ahead.

She drove them back to her flat; the car was filled with silence.

Iain had placed his hand on Rita's knee when he had first got in, his fingers tapped out a pattern on her leg and she squirmed as the pattern made its way up her leg to just under her sensitive area, where they stopped. It was a pressure that filled Rita with nervous excitement, butterflies formed in her stomach but only left her craving for more when she stopped the car and his hand moved off her leg.

They sat in silence for a moment; each taking it in turn to steal a glance at the other before they final met each others eye and their lips collided with passion and desire.

Rita undid her seatbelt and moved over onto Iain's lap, straddling him, kissing him with a fierce desire and need.

"We… should… go … inside…" Rita managed to say between their kisses.

"Mmmmm…" was Iain's response.

Rita broke the kiss unwillingly but knowing that if they didn't stop soon, they would end up having sex on the front seat of her car in the car park of her flat, something she wasn't really in favor of.

"Come on," she said dragging herself away from him and out of the car.

"Lead the way." He said following, staring at her as she walked.

They made it into the flat and immediately started to kiss once again, this time undressing each other as Rita directed them to her bedroom.

Iain pushed Rita back onto the bed and they broke apart. She was in her bra and pants and he was in his boxers, a clear bulge had formed that Rita was very interested in.

She leaned up and capture his lips with her own whilst her hands ventured down his body.

Chapter 2

Iain woke first the next morning, when he saw Rita laying peacefully asleep in his arms he smiled, remembering last night.

There was an alarm going off somewhere in Rita's flat so he carefully extracted himself from the bed in order to avoid waking the sleeping beauty that was Rita, to turn it off.

Now it was daylight he could see what Rita's flat actually looked like, they hadn't bothered turning on any lights when they had come here last night, both too focused on their activities to really care about their surroundings.

He found his clothes strewn across the flat jumbled up with Rita's. Crumpled and abandoned his put his boxers on and tided up trying to find his phone which he was sure was what was causing the annoying sound that had woken him from his slumber.

Back in the bedroom Rita had woken up too now and was saddened to see the Iain had already left. She had hoped that he would have stayed but he had obviously not felt the same way, not even a note.

Rita felt disheartened. Of course it wasn't her or Iain's fault, they hadn't defined what they were doing last night and she wasn't sure if she even wanted something more than a one night stand but it still saddened her that he had left.

Iain had finally found his phone in his coat pocket and found that it wasn't an alarm after all and was just Dixie trying to get hold of him.

He called her back and she answered on the first ring.

"Hey, I've missed like a thousand calls from you, are you alright?" Iain started.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, its just I needed someone to talk to about last night and Rita hasn't been answering her phone either." Dixie said.

"Why, how was your date with Jess?"

"It was great, I had a great time."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just can't help feeling like I've betrayed Jeff."

"How so?"

"It was his 1 year anniversary and I went out on a date instead of remembering him and visiting the cliff."

"Dix, come on, WWJD? Jeff wouldn't want you to be sat at home wallowing over him, he would want you to be out there having fun."

"You're right, what did you get up to last night?"

"Not much, I left early and had a good sleep, was so tired after yesterday!" Iain lied.

"I need one of those evenings, maybe ill have a quiet one tonight…" Dixie trailed off, still clearly in two minds over Jeff and Jess.

"Look, Dix, I've go to go, I'll give you a call later ok"

"Yeah, off you go, bye!" she said and hung up.

Iain sighed, he felt sorry for Dixie, she was always going to feel like she was betraying Jeff when she went on her first date since his death, especially one on his anniversary.

Chapter 3

Iain heard a noise come from Rita's bedroom so decided to go back in and see how she felt, not knowing whether she wanted him to go or stay.

She sat up in her bed knocked her lamp off the bedside table where it had been balanced precariously.

She had been so stupid, why had she kissed him, even let the idea enter her mind? She let out an angry sigh and flung her head back against the headboard.

"Are you ok?" she heard a voice ask, a very familiar voice: Iain.

"Your still here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry. I can go." He said, his heart falling with her words.

"No!" she almost screamed, "sorry, please. Stay."

"You sure?"

"Only if you're up for it."

"I'm game if you are."

He made his way back to the bed he had left a few minutes earlier, seizing her lips with his own, the passion and desire he had felt last night coming back instantly as she responded deepening their kiss.

Chapter 4

They had walked to work together the next day, in fact they had walked in together for 6 days in a row before they were nearly caught by Max and Robyn.

That day Iain had had a roof fall on his head and Rita, being the caring and attentive nurse that she was checked him over, very thoroughly.

Zoe knew. Rita knew it wouldn't take long for the others to find out either now that one person knew. She was worried, with everyone else oblivious, she and Iain worked, they had no expectations of each other, if the other didn't want to do something or couldn't they weren't disappointed or left feeling let down. She worried that if they became official then the duties that came with the labels would tear them apart. They hadn't even talked about it themselves yet.

"Anything good on TV tonight?" Iain asked, coming up behind her.

"Um, not really. I think I may need some entertainment…" Rita smiled.

"Mmmm, I think I could arrange something…"

"I guess I will see you later then!"

"I guess you will!" he smiled, kissed her fully on the lips and walked away.

That evening Rita was sat in her flat staring at the blank TV screen. Iain had text her saying he was on the way and she had just sat there thinking about how to talk to him about her concerns.

"Hey," he said coming into her living room, having let himself in with the spare key hidden under her doormat.

"Hi, we need to talk."

"That sounds ominous."

"Yeah, look. Zoe knows about us."

"Ah, right. I think Dixie has her suspicions too."

"Yeah, and by tomorrow the whole hospital could know. Are we ready for that?"

"I don't know Reets, I know that I like you … a lot. And that I have no regrets about what we are doing but its up to you, how do you want to proceed?"

"I like you too … a lot. I'm just worried that becoming a label will break us."

"Who says we have to become conventional labels? We can be labeled as 'boyfriend and girlfriends' but we can carry on as we are and see where it leads us. I want to be with you Rita Freeman."

"I want to be with you too Iain." Rita replied, smiling, how could Iain be so perfect, and say just the right thing? She knew at that moment that this would work. It was right.

Iain stood up off the couch he had sat down on to make his speech and knelt down on one knee in front of Rita.

"What are you doing?" Rita asked, not sure what he was thinking.

"Rita Freeman, I like you … a lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" Iain asked, his face absolutely serious.

"Of course you insane, arrogant, idiot." she replied laughing as he got up.

"Oh and of course I'll be your boyfriend if you insist!" Iain smiled.

She just pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Hope you like it! x


End file.
